Now, There's That
Now, There's That is the 9th track to the SMASHLAND RP's Debut Album, Her Name is Clover. It's also the Prequel to Sticks and Stones, where she has an eventual escape. Theme The song is about Kidnapping. The story goes where Princess Clover, the Main Character of Her Name is Clover, is being kidnapped by a Wolf. It is also noticeable that the Wolf has been watching Clover for a while, hints the start of the song says "Watching me Through your window". She states that she can still taste his "skin", meaning that she bit him. Lyrics Watching me through your window. Boy, you don't know a little. "I'll leave you up eating my dinner." "Congratulations, you're the winner." Following me when I go... Walking next to me real slow... he said, "Let me take you for a nice ride. "I got some Chocolate for you inside." Running through the sidewalks, he chased me and he couldn't stop! Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Pulled my hair, and touched my butt, in front of the parking lot. Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Will anybody even believe me? If I told them the things that I've seen? I'm saying, now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. (Saying Now, There's That. Now, Now, There's That.) Little bit of Death in me. I still taste your skin in my teeth. "I love it when I hear you screaming. I wish to god you're never leaving." Running through the sidewalks, he chased me and he couldn't stop! Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Pulled my hair, and touched my butt, in front of the parking lot. Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Will anybody even believe me? If I told them the things that I've seen? I'm saying, now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. (Saying Now, There's That. Now, Now, There's That.) Oh-Woah-Wha-Oh-Oh. Oh-Woah-Wha-Oh-Woah-Oh-Oh. Oh-Whoa-Wha-Oh-Woah...Oh-Woah-Wha-Oh, Oh-Woah-Wha-Oh! Running through the sidewalks, he chased me and he couldn't stop! Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Pulled my hair, and touched my butt, in front of the parking lot. Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Running through the sidewalks, he chased me and he couldn't stop! Now, there's that. Now, there's that. Pulled my hair, touched my butt, in front of the parking lot. Now, there's that. Now (Now), there's that. Trivia * This is the shortest song in the Album. * The original plot was that The Wolf was gonna Sexually abuse Clover. * Johnny or Rocky wasn't in this because 1 - Johnny was taken captive by Queen Shade. 2 - Rocky was starting to die, or, feel like turning into Glitter. * The Wolf is called a wolf in this Chapter, but in Sticks and Stones' page, he is called a Hairy Ice Cream Man. This was a pun taken since he has fur. Page # and Others The Page says: Lonely girl, so vulnerable. From her party she walked alone. The Big Bad Wolf had known, and took her to his home. Meaning The meaning to this song is: Never trust strangers. They might Sexual Assault you, or kill you.